Sakız Pembesi
by pollyjuicepotion
Summary: Nymphadora - üzgünüm, Dora, Remus'a aşık olduğunun farkındaydı. Söylemeyi hiç düşünmemişti... Ta ki Remus, Yoldaşlık için bir göreve gidene kadar.


İç çekip öğrendiğim haberin beni nasıl etkilediğini düşündüm. Sevdiğim adam, ona karşı hissettiğim hiçbir şeyi bilmeden, hayatını tehlikeye atacak bir görev için gidiyordu. Kollarından tutup ona bunun nasıl bir aptallık olduğunu söylemeye ne hakkım vardı, ne de bunu söyleyebilecek cesaretim. Hatta, bencilliğimi adlandıramıyor, kendimi suçlu hissediyordum.

"Seni seviyorum Remus. Lütfen gitme, seninle Yoldaşlık sayesinde tanıştım ama ne olursun Yoldaşlık için bir göreve gitme."

Aptalcaydı, tamamen duygularımın etkisi altında saçmalıyordum. Ayın o zamanı değildi, sadece uzun zamandır Remus John Lupin'e karşı hissettiğim bütün adı olmasını istemediğim şeylerin yan etkileriydi. Eğer adlandırsaydım, her şeyin gerçek olduğu kesinleşirdi. Yine de ona aşık olduğum fazlasıyla ortadaydı. Geçtiğimiz bütün bir yıl boyunca, ona karşı hissettiğim her şey güçlenmişti.

Kafamızı stratejiyle doldurmadığımız zamanlarda, mutfak masasında oturarak sohbet ederdik. Onlar, hayatımın en güzel anlarıydı. İçimin huzur dolduğu, kendimi bir yere ait hissedebildiğim nadir zamanlar.

"Dora," demişti, yüzündeki gülücük yerini her zamanki stres dolu bakışlarına bırakırken, "Bu kadar şey dönerken kafamı dağıttığın için teşekkür ederim."

Böyle zamanlarda "sadece soyadıyla hitap edilmesinden hoşlanan biri" değil, Dora oluyordum. Sadece bunu düşünmek bile benim için bir şeylerin özel olduğunun kanıtıydı. Geri kalan zamanlarda kurnaz espri anlayışıyla birlikte Remus Lupin için, Nymphadora oluyordum.

Bütün hislerimi uzun süredir içimde tutuyor olmak kendi kendimi yemekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Son zamanlarda, her zaman olduğumdan daha sakar ve hiçbir zaman gülmediğim kadar güler haldeydim - ki bu benim için zor bir şeydi, zaten maksimum seviyede olan bir şeyi fazla zorluyordum. Yaşanan bütün bu stres edici olayların benim hayatıma etkisi garip bir şekilde fazla neşe doluydu - hiç olmadığım kadar şanslı hissetmemi sağlamıştı. Karanlık Lord dönmüştü, ama bunun için endişelenecek zamanı bile bulamıyordum. Ta ki Dumbledore'un planladığı gizli görevi öğrenene kadar.

Onu düşündüğüm anda, içim kıpır kıpır olmaya başlıyor ve bütün gün boyunca bu sürüyordu. Hiç bitmeyen bir his olduğunun farkındaydım, bunu inkar etmek kendimi kandırmak olurdu. Aklıma küçücük bir anı saplanıyor ve ben geri kalan zamanımı onu düşünerek harcıyordum. Ve bu, beni birazcık bile rahatsız etmiyordu. Hayatıma olan en kötü etkisi, minnacık bir anıyla heyecana kapılan benim, kendimi kontrol edememe sorunumdan kaynaklanan sakarlığımın artmasına neden oluşuydu. Hiçbir zaman olmadığım kadar kontrolsüzdüm, bu umurumda bile değildi - onun Imperius lanetinin etkisinde gibiydim ama farkında olmak dahi beni rahatsız etmiyordu.

Ona hala hislerimi söyleyemememin nedenlerini kafamda sürekli sıralıyor ve hepsinin sadece bahane olduğunu biliyordum. Yaş farkımız, konuştuğumuz ilk günden itibaren benim için matematiğin gereksiz bir oyunundan farklı bir şey değildi. Bir kurt adam olduğunu öğrendiğimdeyse, endişem; ondan korkumdan dolayı değil, başına bir şey gelmesinden korktuğum içindi. Hiçbir şey yoktu, onu sevmemem için herhangi bir engel yoktu: Hislerimin karşılıklı olup olmadığını bilmemem dışında.

Bu göreve gitmemesini istememin ne kadar doğru olduğunu tartamıyordum. Demiştim ya, doğru düşünemiyorum, her düşüncem deli gibi kafamda oradan oraya koşuşturuyor, birbirlerini durduramıyorlardı bile. Ondan bunu isteyemeyeceğimi biliyordum, yine de bu istediğim gerçeğini değiştirmeye yetmiyordu. Bunu dile bile getiremezdim, görevi yapabilecek olan ben olsaydım, hiç düşünmeden kabul edeceğimi ve bundan asla vazgeçmeyecek olduğumu biliyordum. Yapmamam istense, ne kadar ayıplayacağımı da.

Sakinliği, sessizliği ve beni tamamlayan her özelliği benim ona daha çok çekilmeme neden oluyordu. İçimdeki gereğinden fazla haraketli kızı bir tek onun konuşması sakinleştirebiliyor ve düşünmesi için bir kenara çekebiliyordu. Gerçi, o kızın tek düşünebildiği de karşısındaki adamdı.

"Sakız pembesi." derdi Remus, dudaklarının kenarları muzurlukla kıvrılırken. "Sakız pembesi saçlı Nymphadora."

Sonra sakinleşen kız tekrar alevlenirdi.

Aldığım haberle sarsılan duygularımı sakinleştirmeye ve aklıma gelen düşünceleri uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım. Onu düşündüğümde suratıma oturan gülümseme yavaş yavaş yok olmaya başlıyordu ve saçlarımın biyolojik rengine döndüğünü tahmin ediyordum; annemin, Andromeda Tonks'un kahverengi saçlarına. Sıkıcı olduklarının farkındaydım ama şu an neşeli hissetmenin ötesinde, tutkulu bir şekilde sevdiğim adamı kaybedebilme olasılığının tam karşımda oluşunun tepkisizliğini hissediyordum. Sakız pembesi saçlar ve bütün suratıma yayılacağının sinyalini veren bir gülüş, hayır, maalesef yakışmıyordu.

Ona söylemeden gitmesine izin veremezdim, halbuki bu beni korkutan ihtimallere karşı alacağım bir önlem olduğundan, her şeyi kabulleneceğim anlamına da geliyordu. Yazlardan hiçbir zaman hoşlanamadım zaten diye düşündüm, şimdi de onun gideceğini öğreniyordum işte. Geçtiğimiz yıl boyunca, her konuştuğumuz kelimeyle birlikte ona bağlılığımın gittikçe arttığı adam, Dumbledore'un ona kurtadam oluşu dolayısıyla verdiği görevle gidiyordu. Beni bıraktığını düşünemiyordum; o, benim değildi, ama gidişi kalbimi parçalara bölüyordu. Bunu engelleyememek sinir bozucu bir tutsaklık örneğiydi, buna neden olan kişiye hissettiklerimse yoğun ve güzel bir aptallık.

Onu düşününce, Yoldaşlık'ta olmamın en basit sebebini bile unutuyor olmak, üzücü bir şekilde artık umurumda değildi. Mantığımı ve her şeyimi ona teslim etmiştim, o bir savaş durumunda Karanlık Lord'un tarafında savaşacak kurtadamlarla birlikte yaşamak üzere giderken, arkasından sadece bakıyor olacak olmak beni fazlasıyla çaresiz hissettiriyordu.

Ona hislerimi söyleyecektim, bunu kendime borçluydum. Umut beni deli ediyordu, her yaptığı davranışı kendime göre en pozitif şekilde yorumlayacak kadar kör olmak istemiyordum. Bundan korkuyordum işte, olmayan bir şeyi oluyor gibi görmekten her şeyimle korkuyordum. Sevgim ortadaydı, onunkini de... hissedebiliyor muydum? Yoksa korkunç bir yanılgı içerisinde kendimden daha da mı soğutuyordum? Bir şekilde bilmesini istiyordum. Daha fazla bu oyunu oynayamazdım, neredeyse her gün birlikte olup bir şeyler paylaştığım adama karşı hissettiklerimi söylemek için fazla bile gecikmiştim. Her gün, başka bir güne erteliyordum ve bu benim cezamdı: Başka bir güne atacak şansım falan kalmamıştı.

Aynada kendime baktım ve kendime umut aşılamaya çalışırcasına gülümsedim. Saçlarım yavaş yavaş normal haline dönüyordu, sakız pembesine. Sirius'un varlığını hissedip yan tarafıma döndüm ve ona gülümsedim.

"Remus nerede, Sirius, biliyor musun?"

"Bahçede oturuyordu galiba." Güldüğünü gördüm. "Önemli bir şey mi var?"

Hislerimi Remus'tan daha çok Sirius'un biliyor olması utancımı körüklüyor ve yanaklarımın biraz olsun pembeleşmesine yarıyordu.

Sirius'a bir şeyler uydurdum ve açık havaya çıkmak üzere ilerledim. Nefes aldıkça kalbimin daraldığını ve hissettiğim adrenalin yüzünden içimdeki kızın kıpır kıpır olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Bana selam verecekti ve hareketli kızın da aynı anda sakinleşebileceği ihtimalini düşünerek içimi rahatlatmaya çalıştım, belki böylece daha sakin davranabilirdim. Olabildiğince sakin olmak... Etrafımda hiçbir şey olmadığı için, belki kendime ait bir şeyi kırmak. Gerçi, zor olanı başaracak gibi görünüyordum, kalbimin kırılmasına imkan vermek için sevdiğim adama doğru gidiyordum.

Hava çoktan kararmıştı. Onu ileride, gökyüzüne bakarken gördüm. Hafif bir esinti vardı, bana arkası dönüktü ve grileşmiş saçlarını görebiliyordum. Yorgundu, biliyordum, ama bu kadar şeyin onu olduğundan da yorgun göstermesinin kötü bir talih olduğunu düşünüyordum. Yine de, hiç rahatsız edici değildi. Yorgunluğu, hayata karşı verdiği savaş beni etkilemekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Güçlü bir adam oluşunu görmek ve buna rağmen aynı kişi oluşu, benim için fazlasıyla değerliydi.

Ona yaklaştıkça yanındayken hissettiğim sakinlik üzerime çökmeye devam ediyordu. Onu hissetmek bile mutlu olmam için yeterli bir sebepti, yine de onu sadece kendime saklayamayacaktım ve gidişini izlemek zorunda kalacaktım. Nasıl yapacaktı? Güvenlerini nasıl kazanacaktı ve eğer kazanamazsa, sonucu ne olacaktı? Bu sorularımın hepsini yutkunarak uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım. Boğazıma takılan ve nefesimin daralmasına neden olan endişelerim, onun yanındayken uzak kalabilirdi.

"Merhaba." dedim, konuşmaya çalışarak.

Yavaşça bana döndü ve karşılık verdi, yorgun gözüken yüzü gülümseyince çok güzel duruyordu, huzurlu hissediyordum. Sanki onu her görüşümde, kalbim biraz daha büyüyor ve bütün sevgim için yetecek yer yaratmaya çalışıyordu.

"Seninle bir şey konuşabilir miyim?" Suratına bakarak bunu yapmanın çok zor olacağını biliyordum, sanki korkan birinin kısa zamana sıkıştırılmış itirafı gibi, samimiyetsizce olmaktan korkuyordum.

"İyi misin, Dora?" Yüzü endişeyle kasılmıştı. "Önemli bir şey yok ya?"

"Yoo - hayır," diye cevap verdim. Sesim yumuşamıştı, onu endişeli görmek canımı acıtıyordu. Olumsuz hiçbir şey istemiyordum, hele onun için, asla. "Endişelenecek bir şey yok Remus, öyle bir şey değil..."

Kafasını anlayışla salladı. "Ne oldu peki?"

Derin bir nefes aldım. "Ben," Bunu söylemenin ne kadar zor olacağını kestirememiştim.

Her şeyi yanlış anlamış olmaktan, ona zarar gelmesinden korktuğum kadar korkuyordum. Bir adım geriye attım, sanki nefes alacak yeteri kadar alanım yokmuş gibi. Halbuki, sadece onun yakınında olmak bile bana yaşam için gerekli her şeyi sağlayabilirdi.

Sevdiğim adamın ne olduğunu anlayamamış olmasının getirdiği rahatsızlıkla daha da endişelendiğini farketmiştim. Sanki hastalıklı gibi davranıyordum, utanç verici bir şeydi. Küçük bir kız gibi, bir şeyi kırdığımı ona haber verecekmiş gibi hissettim. Çok utandığım, hiçbir zaman söyleyemediğim, kırdığım bir şeyi. Sanki, kırdığım için her şeyi mahvetmiştim ve şimdi söylemek için tam zamanıydı.

Derin bir nefes aldım, sanki konuşma bitene kadar bir daha nefes almama izin vermeyeceklermiş gibi. Sanki, söyledikten sonra bir daha onun yanında olmamı yasaklayacaklarmışcasına yüzünün hatlarını ezberlemeye başladım. Komik, zaten ezberimdeydi. Her noktası, asla aklımdan çıkmayacakmış gibi aklımda kazılıydı. Bildiğim her şeyi tekrar tekrar inceliyordum. O başkasıyla konuşurken bile, her hareketini hayranlıkla izler, tekrar tekrar düşünmek için kendime malzeme arardım.

"Ben - bu söyleceklerim çok yanlışmış gibi hissediyorum, Remus, ama..." Kafamı kaldırıp gözlerinin içine baktım. Güvenimin yerine gelmesini ve gülümsemeyi istiyordum. "Her şeyi yanlış anlamış olmaktan korkuyorum." Bu nasıl söylenirdi ki? Onun getirdiği sakinlik bile, doğru kelimeleri bulmama yardımcı olmuyor gibiydi.

"Seni seviyorum, Remus. İçime sığdıramadığım ve senden daha fazla saklayamadığım şeyleri hissediyorum. O kadar yoğun ki - Başta seni rahatsız edeceğinden korkuyordum ama beni..." Soluklandım. "Beni daha fazla rahatsız etmeye başladığından beri bilmen gerektiğini düşünüyorum." Konuşurken ona bakmayı bırakmıştım, daha çok kendi kendime bir şeyleri açıklığa kavuşturuyormuş gibi görünüyordum. Tekrar ona bakıp gülümsemeye çalıştım.

Suratında ne hissettiğini anlayamadığım bir ifade vardı, yaptığım şey yanlış mıydı anlamak istiyordum ama düşündüğünü saklamakta iyi gibi görünüyordu. Bana bir adım daha yaklaştı ve o an, gözlerinin içine bakarken kalbimin daha hızlı çarpamayacağını biliyordum.

"Tonks... Bu," Kafasını sallamaya başladı. Beni rahatsız hissettirmemeye çalıştığını biliyordum. "Bu çok saçma. Durumumu biliyorsun, ben senin için iyi değilim."

"O da ne demek öyle, Remus? Saçmalıyorsun." Bunca zaman kendimi yakıştıramadığım adamın, bunları söylemesi sinirimi bozuyordu.

"Saçmalamıyorum, Dora. Ben senin için fazla yaşlı, fazla fakir ve fazla... Tehlikeliyim."

Onu anlamaya çalışıp kendimi yerine koymaya çalışıyordum, ama saçmalıktan başka bir şeymiş gibi gelmiyordu.

"Hayır, değilsin."

"Evet, evet - Öyleyim. Bu, çok yanlış... İkimiz, çok yanlış oluruz. Ben kimseyle..." Kafasını sallıyordu, bir şeyleri anlayışla karşılamaya çalışıyormuş gibi, kendini tekrarlayıp durdu. "Ben kimseyle doğru değilim."

"Hayır, ben... Beni istememeni anlarım ama bu söylediklerinin hiçbiri umurumda değil."

Dediklerimden sonra gözlerimin içine uzunca bakmaya başladı ve sanki bir şeyler arıyormuşcasına buna uzun süre devam etti. Saatlerce böyle kalabilirdim, anlamını asla yitirmeyecek bir anın içinde yaşıyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve sürekli, benim için her şey daha da derinleşiyordu.

Bir andan sonra bakışları donuklaşmaya başladı ve sanki o ana kadar düşündüğü her şeyi rafa kaldırmış gibi, sözleriyle aramıza mesafe koymaya başladı.

"Dora... Seni kırmayı hiç istemiyorum, ama... Bu çok yanlış. Bunu zamanla anlayacağını ve hak vereceğini biliyorum. Lütfen, beni anlamaya çalış." Sanki biri beni ondan gittikçe uzaklaştırıyordu, "Benim durumum ve her şey... Ben böyle bir şeyi istemiyorum."

Kafamı sallamaya başladım. Söylediği her şey bir bahaneymiş gibi gelirken, son söylediği cümle canımı yakmıştı. Bahaneler sorun değildi, ama beni istemiyorsa, kendimi ondan uzaklaştırmak zorundaydım. Onu kendimden daha çok seviyordum.

Karşısında ağlamak istemedim, güçlü bir insanın karşısında bunu yapmak istemezdim. Gözümden akacak tek bir damlayı tutmak için harcadığım kararlılığı, onu sevmemek için kullanmayı denedim. Çünkü onun karşısında ağlamamıştım.

Üzgün olduğumu ve gideceğini bildiğimi, ona dikkatli olmasını en içten şekilde istediğimi söyledim ve gülümseyerek oradan gittim.

Bahanelerinin hepsini daha önceden biliyordum, ama hiçbiri umurumda değildi. Tek engel, hislerime karşılık vermemesiydi ve engelimin gerçek olduğunu bilmek beni ne kadar rahatlatmıştı anlayamıyordum.

Bütün çabamı, ona karşı hislerimi yok etmek için harcadım. Uzun süre, güvenliğinden emin olmak için yapılan her konuşmayı kelimesi kelimesine dinledim, dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak Yoldaşlık üyelerinden Remus'la ilgili bilgi almaya çalıştım. Sevgim, hiçbir şekilde bitecek gibi görünmüyordu, ondan yaşı, parası veya kurtadamlığı yüzünden soğumaya çalışmıyordum. Beni istemediği halde onu zorlamak, sevgimin engellediği bir şeydi ve böyle olmasına devam ettim. Aklıma geldiği zamanlarda, çocukken okuduğum bir öyküdeki gibi, "Ölümü bir arkadaşım gibi karşıladım."

Hislerim beni bitiriyordu. Boğazımda düğümlenen şeyler, her gün artmaya kararlıymış gibiydi ve kafamı dağıtmayı gün içerisinde becersem de, kafamı yastığa koyduğumda beynim düşmanımmış gibi davranıyor ve sanki daha fazla acı çekmem için uğraşıyordu.

Bir süre sonra, sevgimin bitmesinden değil, ama kararlılığım ve kendimi kandırmakta başarılı oluşumun üzerine, onu unuttuğum konusunda kendimi inandırdım.

Sevgimin hiçbir yere gitmiyor oluşunu anlamam uzun sürmemişti. Bana mutluluk veren hiçbir şey kalmadığını, küçücük bir gülüşün bile zor geldiğini farkettiğimde, Ruh Emicilerle karşılaşmamıştım bile. Ama karşılaştığımda, her şeyin benim için kesin olduğunu anladım. Remus John Lupin, aklımdan hiçbir yere gitmiyordu. Kalbim onu ebediyen hapsetmişti ve ben ne yaparsam yapayım, bunu değiştiremiyordum.

Daha fazla mutsuz olamayacağımı düşünürken, yanılacağımı bir şekilde biliyordum. Belki Seherbaz içgüdüsüydü, ama Ruh Emiciler, yanılmama izin vermemişti. Bu konuda kendimi kandıramamıştım, Ruh Emiciler saldırdığında ve etrafımdaki bütün mutlu şeyler yok olduğunda, o soğuk yaratıkların mutluluk verici kırıntıların bile kalmamasını sağlamaya çalışması umutsuzluğumu körüklemişti. Bir anlık olsa bile, onlara karşı gelmeye çalışmak, ruhumla fazlasıyla çatışmama neden olmuştu. Ne kadar güçlü bir irade gerekiyor olduğunu hatırlamam gerekirdi.

Patronus'umun bir kurtadama dönüştüğünü görmek, ona umutsuzca aşık olduğumu farketmek için daha ne kadar kanıta ihtiyacımın olduğumu sorgulamama neden olmuştu. Daha ne gerekiyordu? Onu unutamıyordum, ne yaparsam yapayım, bir yere gittiği yoktu.

Her aynaya bakışımda, kendimde onu görmeye devam ediyordum. Saçlarım grileşmişti ve bunu görmeyi engelleyemiyordum da, ne hissediyorsam oradaydı. Sanki Remus'un bir kopyası olmak için elimden gelen her şeyi yapıyordum ve vücudum da beynime uymuş, bana acı çektirmek için her özelliğimi kullanıyordu.

Sanki yeteri kadar kendimi onu sevmeyi bırakamayacağıma inandıramamışım gibi, Greyback'in birine saldırmış olduğu haberini almıştım. Bir anda her şey kafamda yerine oturmuştu, tamamen endişeyle dolmama neden olan düşünceler kafamda dönüp duruyordu. Daha fazla bir şey öğrenemediğim bir halde kalmak istemedim, buna dayanacak kadar sağlıklı şeyler düşünmüyordum artık. Dumbledore'a ulaşmak için çabalamaya başladım ve Remus'un anılarıyla nefesimin kesilmesinin devam edişini engellemeye çalışmadım bile. Her şey, nefesimi kesiyordu. Dumbledore'a doğru koşmanın yanı sıra, Remus, orada; aklımın her köşesinde karşıma çıkıyordu ve onun zarar görmüş olabileceğini düşünmek, delirmem için yeterliydi.

Zaten, bunların hepsi; Patronus'umun anlamı, saçlarımın rengi, Dumbledore'a geliş nedenim, bana ve parçaları birleştiren Harry için her şeyi açıklığa kavuşturmuştu. "Tonks'un, başından beri aşık olduğu kişi Sirius değil, Remus'tu."

Artık kendimi kandırmak için elimden gelen hiçbir şey yoktu. Bütün sonuçlar bunu gösteriyordu, bütün kalbimle Remus J. Lupin'i seviyordum. Ne yaparsam yapayım, kendim için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Ben, sevdiğim adamdan vazgeçemiyordum. Onda kaybolmuştum.

"it all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all."


End file.
